


Surviving Five Nights

by DeanGirl2Y5



Category: Supernatural, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Background Sam Winchester, Crushes, Dean Has a Crush, F/M, FNAF musical, Female Reader, Fluff, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Musicals, Random Encounters, Reader has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: Imagine introducing Dean to the FNAF Musical & he finds out about your YouTuber crush.





	Surviving Five Nights

**Author's Note:**

> _crossposted from[tumblr](http://oldfashioncdvillain.tumblr.com)._
> 
> All gifs used were found via Google Images.
> 
> Apologies for not uploading things! I haven’t exactly felt like writing in a while. Mostly because I’ve been busy with life. Video links & outfit references will be linked in the fic. This takes place before the mid season finale of season 12 (I wanted to add Sister Location in there). H/C means hair color, and F/S means favorite superhero. Enjoy my first reader insert!

“So, what is this supposed to be, exactly?” Dean questioned as you walked back out to the war room. The two of you, along with Sam, had just come back from a long hunt, and all you wanted to do was let your (h/c) hair down and watch a movie with your best friend.

Which eventually turned into you turning on your laptop and loading up a [certain YouTube video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LwKQYT3PsQ) you’d watched on multiple occasions (well, you watched the first five parts of it multiple times before the supercut came around, but who cares?).

Sam had turned in for the night, but he was probably either sleeping or reading that book that caught his eye a few weeks ago.

“Five Nights at Freddy’s the Musical,” you answered, sitting beside him and moving your mouse around to prevent your computer from sleeping. You were wearing a purple [chalkboard bob](https://www.teepublic.com/t-shirt/269882-chalkboard-bob?ref_id=&ref_type=) t-shirt and your fuzzy (f/s) pajama bottoms.

Dean turned towards you, a brow raised in confusion. “What exactly is that anyway?”

“It’s just a scary video game franchise with haunted animatronics that want to stuff you in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Or just flat out kill you. Lots of jumpscares.”

“You ever play it?”

“Me?” You shook your head. “I just watch other people play it, like the King of Five Nights at Freddy’s. And the SFMs. And listen to the music. And watch the theories.”

“King?”

“His name’s Mark, but on YouTube he’s known as Markiplier. He calls himself that because he’s one of the people who’ve beaten the hardest modes in the four main games. He’s in this, actually, along with NateWantstoBattle.”

“I’ll ask one more time. Who is he, exactly?”

“Nate?” At Dean’s nod, you continue with, “He does song covers and writes his own songs that he posts on YouTube. And he plays games.”

“Okay, last question. There’s theories about this game?”

“There’s theories about everything! You know that! What makes games any different?”

He nodded. “Point taken.”

You move your mouse again. “Get ready for awesomeness!”

Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed Dean mouth “awesomeness” before shaking his head as you started the video.

During the whole thing, you were quietly singing along with Phone Guy, Mark, Nate, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy (pausing only a couple times to point out Mark & Nate to Dean) up until the end of Night Five’s song. Then, when you heard the phone ring, you grinned and mouthed Phone Guy’s lines with a grin. Your grin grew the moment Phone Guy yanked off the Freddy Fazbear head and revealed himself to be MatPat.

Never once feeling Dean’s eyes flicking between you and the Game Theorist, his jaw clenched.

Once the musical concluded and you’d paused the video, the green-eyed hunter asked, “So, who was that?”

He noticed that your eyes lit up at that question as you answered with, “Matthew Patrick, aka MatPat. He’s the one who theorizes about different video games, movies, and TV shows. Some of them he disproves with another theory, like the ‘Mario is a Sociopath’ one. I don’t take his theories as gospel, though. Besides, as he says at the end of his videos, they’re just theories.”

He gave a grin that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sounds like _someone’s_ got a crush.”

Your eyes widened, and you quickly looked at your laptop, a blush covering your cheeks as you exited the full-screen video and clicked on YouTube’s search bar. “So what if I do? I can’t even do anything about it, anyway. He’s married, and him and his wife Stephanie are so cute together!”

Dean stood up.

“What are you doing?” you asked him.

He looked at you like the answer was obvious. “Turning in for the night, sweetheart.” _And giving you some alone time with MatPat,_ he finished in his head.

You shook your head and patted the seat he just got up from with one hand and typing “game theory five nights at freddy’s” in the search bar. “We’re not done yet, Dean. Sit your butt back down.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “At least let me get another beer first, (Y/N).”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, babe. I’ll grab it for you, but first, I gotta turn this on and let it load.”

He sighed and sat back down, watching as the page loaded. He looked at the title.

**[“Game Theory: Five Nights at Freddy’s SCARIEST Monster is YOU!”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=th_LYe97ZVc) **

He gave you a questioning look. “What the hell’s this?”

“Me introducing you to Game Theory and the FNAF franchise,” you answered with a grin before leaving to grab him a beer.

**Author's Note:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** None of this is mine. You belong to yourself. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, the _Five Nights at Freddy's_ series belongs to Scott Cawthon, Random Encounters belongs to AJ Pinkerton, Markiplier belongs to himself, Nathan Sharp (NateWantstoBattle) belongs to himself,  & Matthew Patrick belongs to himself.


End file.
